Nobody Said It Was Fair
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Maybe Sesshoumaru finally had a taste of his own medicine. He had numerous lovers all whose feelings were sadly not returned but he'd always get away with it. He simply banished them or ignored their feelings and for the first time he is heartbroken, he is infuriated.
1. Swim Good

**Nobody Said it was Fair**

**Present day**

The feeling of nostalgia drenching Sesshoumaru while driving on to the endless road that is before him. Dark curly locks flowing with the wind while red fiery eyes accented by the sunset in his mind. Those red lips he long for; that face he wishes to see one last time. He scarcely fathoms the idea that she will soon only exist in his memories.

It's not that he didn't know himself. It's not that he didn't know that he has a cold heart or the fact that he had broken many hearts in past, although he would never admit it out loud. It's just the way he is. He didn't believe in love or relationships. He preferred being alone. A woman's company from time to time but forever wasn't in the picture. He lived by this motto up until he met the woman plaguing his thoughts: Kagura Kagewaki. She, of course was a full youkai like him with a fiery personality just like her eyes that burned red. She carries herself with class and pride, she stand tall even though she has no freedom of her own. She spoke with a smooth seductive tone but often times dripping with sarcasm. He smiled ever so lightly thinking about her. He wanted her.

Maybe it is the fact that she is involve with a notorious syndicate that she didn't want to be with him. Maybe it was the fact that someone else holds her own life that she chooses not to be with him for his own safety or maybe she didn't want to be with him after all. Maybe Sesshoumaru finally had a taste of his own medicine. He had numerous lovers all whose feelings were sadly not returned but he'd always get away with it. He simply banished them or ignored their feelings and for the first time he is heartbroken he is infuriated; although he does not regret any of his past lovers and the way he treated them, he simply didn't care. He is mad because of the way he let himself fall for a woman. He is mad he can't banish the feelings he has for her. He hated the fact that he couldn't get her out of his mind. He simply didn't want to deal with it but he can't shake it off.

"One more mile till the road runs out"He thought to himself rolling the windows down. The ocean always soothes his mind. The breeze and the sound of the waves slapping against the shore helps him relax but for some reason he has a feeling that even the ocean won't do any help. He can't get Kagura off his mind. "Does she even think about me?" he sighed. "Pathetic…"

He pulled over on the side by the dunes and noticed that he had the beach all to himself. "Good. I like the solitude." He silently thought. After a moment of walking across the dunes he sighed to himself. The view was truly refreshing but it didn't get Kagura off his mind. He brushed off some sand that had managed to get stuck on his black suit. "Black" he noticed. Black is the color of remorse. Black reminds him of funerals, of death. It seems befitting that he wears black in a situation such as now. He might as well be in a funeral. He feels like a ghost walking around not that it differs from his natural unemotional state. It just seems colder and darker than usual.

Sesshoumaru kicked off his shoes, took off his black suit leaving him with his socks on, white shirt and his black pants. He stood near the shore his hair dancing with the wind. He looked towards the setting sun and without another second passed he jumped into the ocean drenching himself with the icy ocean water. He held his breath while he swam far hoping the thoughts of her would be washed away but it was no good. She plagued his mind with a large swarm of nostalgia and emotions ready to eat his heart and soul. He didn't know what else to do but swim some more.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Such is life

_**Chapter 2: Such is life**_

_**One year ago..**_

A man of 28 years stood in the middle of a nefarious street. He walked gracefully and tall with long white silver hair following his every move. His golden gaze patrolling the boulevard silently, his keen sense of smell following a familiar scent he's been tracking for days. A shorter man following behind made a comment about this certain part of the town is where they would most likely find the man they've been searching for.

"Hmph, indeed I could smell his scent in this area, but it is faint…" Sesshoumaru thought silently to himself. "Even if he got away, I'm positive he was here not too long ago." A silent buzz coming from his pocket interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Who is it sire?" the short man questioned.

Sesshoumaru tossed his phone to the shorter man. "Tell them we lost Naraku,"

Jaken frowned not sure what to tell his master and the man waiting on the phone.

The man they've been searching for is known for many acts of crime such as illegal trafficking of drugs and weaponries. Naraku Onigumo was believed to have escaped into a small town in Bogota Columbia for his brand new hide-out while Sesshoumaru was given the task to seek him out. They have been searching for him many days now, they've spent days patrolling the area, following his scent and they've spent cold summer nights with the insects in hopes that tomorrow they would catch the vile criminal.

Sesshoumaru listened while Jaken nervously gave the man on the phone information about their mission. He almost rolled his eyes when Jaken almost tripped on his own feet while scrambling after him. Then with a gust of wind, Sesshoumaru's head turned away. He could sense it. It's Naraku! Sesshoumaru sprang up to the air and rushed towards the scent.

* * *

A woman of 26 years stood inside flower shop with a bored expression upon her face. A little Colombian girl tugged on her skirt. She spoke in a foreign language Kagura didn't understand but her gesture led her to believe that the girl is giving her the rose. Kagura smiled and placed the flower in her hair she nodded as a way of saying thank you while the girl returned a toothy grin while she ran off barefoot vanishing into the crowd.

Kagura caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. What is it about her and the color red? Red eyes, red lips, red clothes, red flower in her hair. The color simply reminds her of blood. Something she has seen gone wasted these past few years ever since her involvement with Naraku. Red also reminds her of love, something she didn't have, but who wants love anyways? Only fools fall in love and she isn't one to make a fool out of herself; but still the thought of someone saving her and loving her sound enticing sometimes.

She sighed and tried to banish these pathetic thoughts of having someone falling in love with her and possibly saving her from Naraku's grasp.

"You." A cold voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and she saw a tall man with unique golden eyes and long silver hair.

"_She reeked of Naraku, she must be with one of them" _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. The woman before him is strikingly beautiful; she kept her hair in a high bun, she has pale face which contrasts her unique wine-colored eyes. A tiny smirk on her red lips and a red rose on her hair then he noticed two feathers tucked in her high bun _"She's a wind sorceress"_ ; he could not help but wonder how she is related to Naraku.

"Yes?" she smirked noticing the dog demon's gaze upon her.

He is certain that she is somehow involved with Naraku. For the first time in his life he didn't know how to approach the situation, he's still trying to shake her off his mind. Maybe it's because this woman can lead him to Naraku and he didn't want to mess it up or maybe it was the mere sight of a beautiful witch in front of him had left him feeling speechless. _"Ridiculous," _he growled in his mind. He then decided he could find Naraku all on his own and he didn't need to tie ends with this woman to catch him.

Sesshoumaru looked straight and walked past her leaving Kagura with a raised eye brow. "Okay, dog demon." She shrugged and walked away. He simply ignored her comment tried to shake off her scent. It's Naraku's scent that's for sure but it has something else to it that gives it a distinct scent that to his surprise was intoxicating to him. "Ridiculous."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Review would be nice :)


End file.
